QZGS conflict!
by jellysunfish
Summary: QZGS x brothers conflict crossover. YX's dad remarries and he finds himself with 9 (hot!) new brothers. Allye. Originally on tumblr


/Notes: Written as a valentine's gift for Alsheon. Originally posted on tumblr (ocean-tumbled-pebbles)/

Cast List

HWQ -24 - Boxer

WJX - 23 - Botany

ZJL - 22 - Florist

ZXJ - 21 - Med student

YWZ - 21 - Management

XSQ - 21 - Engineer

ZZK - 20 - Model

YX - 18 - Rich boy

HST - 17 - Soccer star

SX - 16 - Closet Glory Nerd

* * *

Ye Xiu looked up at the large fence surrounding the mansion. It was quite a formidable fence, about 3 meters tall and made of wrought iron. It wasn't like him to be apprehensive though, so he paid no mind and found the intercom at the entrance of the gates.

"Hello? Anybody home? It's Ye Xiu. I'll be living here from now on. Please take care of me~"

Ye Xiu waited for an answer but nothing came out. The gates swung open though, meaning that at least someone was home.

"How rude. Not even greeting me." Well, whatever. He picked up his luggage and the carrying case and headed up the long driveway to the mansion.

Ye Xiu was no stranger to mansions. He had grown up in one after all. He would have rather stayed in his own mansion, but his (rich) father had insisted that he up and move to his new (rich) step-mother's mansion instead, to live with her family. ("You can't just stay in your room and play computer games all day! Go socialize with kids your own age!") He had been informed that he would be obtaining 9 new step-brothers. Honestly! Wasn't this too much of a jump? Going from being an only child to one of ten was just ridiculous! What if he had to actually spend time with them and he was unable to play Glory?!

Thinking about it was just too much, so the most Ye Xiu could do was just move onward. He reached the large doors and was about to knock, when they swung open. Again, there was no one there.

"Well that's not creepy at all."

He left his shoes at the door and padded around in his socks, wandering to what looked like the main living area. What surprised him was not the stylish and chic living room furniture, but the table of nine desktop computers in the middle of the room.

"Wait, is that a Glory card reader?"

"Why yes it is."

Ye Xiu jumped at the sudden voice from behind him. It was a tall older man with uneven eyes. Ye Qiu mewled a complaint at the sudden jostling from inside his crate.

The man stifled a laugh. "Sorry about that. I'm Wang Jiexi."

Ye Xiu gazed at him curiously. "I'm Ye Xiu. I take it you're one of my new brothers?"

Wang Jiexi nodded. "You're 18 right? So that makes me your older brother by 5 years."

Ye Xiu bowed his head slightly. "Please take care of me, gege."

Wang Jiexi smiled. "No need to be formal in this house. I'm sure the others will say the same."

"Big-eyed Wang then. Nihao."

Wang Jiexi's eyes widened comically, only emphasizing the size difference. "Hey!"

Ye Xiu only hid a half-laugh behind a hand and apologized and then turned to the more important thing in the room.

"So you guys all play Glory?" he asked excitedly. "You any good?"

"Everyone except Sun Xiang. We've tried getting him to play, but he says he's not very interested. And I'd call myself good if I say so myself."

"Oh yeah? What's your username?"

Wang Jiexi gave him a lopsided smile. It made Ye Xiu's heart thump a little bit. "Haha. Guess."

Ye Xiu couldn't even get one guess out when he spied a large looming figure out of the corner of his eye. He quickly darted behind Wang JieXi and peered out at this huge person.

"Oh Good. You're here." The man said gruffly. "I'll call for the others."

"That's Han Wenqing. He's the eldest of us brothers. He looks scary, but he's a reliable person."

"Hmmph, he looks more like some sort of boxer that could and would smash your teeth out."

Wang Jiexi laughed again. "That's because he is one. Er the boxer part. Not the teeth smashing part."

"Wonderful."

Just then a large crash came from the stairwell. "Ye Xiu! Ye Qiu! Where are you? How old are you? Huh? Huh? Are you older or younger than me? Do you two want to share a room with me? It'd be like a cool sleepover and we could play Glory all night? Do you play Glory? Are you good at all? Let's PK! PKPKPK!"

Wang Jiexi sighed. "And that's Huang Shaotian. He's the youngest after Sun Xiang."

Another older man with blue black locks came down slowly after the explosion of words that was Huang Shaotian. "Shaotian. Don't overwhelm him with questions." He turned to Ye Xiu and smiled warmly. "Hello Ye Xiu. I'm Yu Wenzhou."

Huang Shaotian was not looking at Ye Xiu but peering behind him and looking confused. "If this is Ye Xiu, where is Ye Qiu?"

Ye Xiu bent down and let Ye Qiu out of the carrier. The black cat rubbed up against his legs and then hopped onto his shoulders. "This is Ye Qiu. He's been with me since I was small."

Huang Shaotian offered the cat a finger. Ye Qiu sniffed at it and proceeded to rub his cheeks on it, purring. "Huh. From the way it sounded from step-father, I thought Ye Qiu was your twin or something."

"He does say I'm like a cat sometimes."

"Hmm, well I'm a little disappointed that he isn't your twin. I wouldn't mind having two pieces of eyecandy to look at."

Ye Xiu went red.

Yu Wenzhou bonked him on the head. "Shaotian. Have a little tact. Ye Xiu is your older brother after all."

"F*ck! So he's older? He's so pretty I thought he was younger."

Yu Wenzhou and Wang Jiexi sighed in tandem.

"Well, I guess I can't disagree," Yu Wenzhou said with a smirk.

Ye Xiu's blush crept up his ears.

Wang Jiexi coughed, but wouldn't look Ye Xiu in the eyes either.

Huang Shaotian smirked and grabbed Ye Xiu's hand and started forcefully dragging him to the dining area. Ye Qiu gracefully leapt off his shoulder as they exited the living area.

"Come, come. We're meeting in the dining room!"

"Woah, slow down a bit."

Ye Xiu was being dragged so fast he couldn't quite keep up and kept stumbling.

"Ah!" He suddenly tripped over a large metal object. He closed his eyes before he could hit the ground.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in pain sprawled on the ground, but was in another person's arms?

"I got you."

The person had caught him by the waist and slowly helped him up.

"You're not hurt are you? I keep telling Xiao Shiqin to put his robots and stuff away."

"No, you caught me before I fell. Thanks." Ye Xiu embarrassedly brushed himself off and finally got a look at the man who had helped him off.

The man wore his long reddish hair in a low ponytail. The man winked and pulled out a rose blossom out of nowhere, offering it to Ye Xiu.

"No problem, darling. Zhang Jiale, at your service."

Ye Xiu embarrassedly accepted the flower and tried to hide his blush by turning to put the rose in one of the vases on the table. Sprawled on the table, surrounded by bits of metal and wire was another person, sleeping.

Zhang Jiale huffed. "Xiao Shiqin! Wake up! You almost killed our new brother!"

Ye Xiu sweatdropped.

"Wha-huh?" Xiao Shiqin looked up blearily. "Sorry, I just-" he yawned widely, "am so tired. I-" he locked eyes with Ye Xiu and froze mid-yawn. "I'm still dreaming, aren't I?"

Huang Shaotian yelled out excitedly, "You sure aren't! Can you believe it? Huh? This is Ye Xiu! And the cat is Ye Qiu! I didn't know that before did you? He's our new brother! Ye Xiu that is- not the cat. Although some people do say their pets are like family? So maybe that means we did get two brothers after all?"

Yu Wenzhou and Wang Jiexi entered the room from behind them.

"Shaotian, you should apologize as well. It's your fault that you were going too fast."

"Whoops, sorry."

"I'm sorry as well." Xiao Shiqin stretched and got up from his position at the table. He began clearing away the scraps on the table and put them into a hatch on the metal thing Ye Xiu had tripped on.

"This is a robot that I'm making. I haven't finished it yet though, so it's not much to look at." He offered Ye Xiu a hand, and Ye Xiu accepted it. "I'm Xiao Shiqin."

They shook hands, and Ye Xiu also introduced himself. They stood like that for a second.

"Uh, you can let go now."

"Oh!" Xiao Shiqin abruptly dropped his hand. "Sorry, it's just... you have really nice hands..."

"I noticed that too."

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"..."

Another person had silently arrived from behind Yu Wenzhou and Wang Jiexi.

Ye Xiu turned to look at the newcomer to introduce himself, but was rendered speechless. The person in question was incredibly handsome! And he looked slightly familiar...

"You're that McDonald's model! Er... Zhou Zailai?"

"... Zekai." he corrected, but gave Ye Xiu a radiant smile nonetheless.

Ye Xiu had to look away. Zhou Zekai was too shiny.

"Let's all sit and wait for the others to come," Wang Jiexi suggested.

Huang Shaotian pulled Ye Xiu over to the head of the table by the arm and sat down beside him. "I call dibs on the right!"

Zhang Jiale pulled out the chair at the head of the table and gestured for Ye Xiu to sit. Before Zhang Jiale could grab the seat on his left, Zhou Zekai had quietly snatched it up.

"...Dibs." he said with a small smile.

Zhang Jiale pouted, but had to settle for the next seat over.

The chairs were soon almost filled. Ye Qiu had wandered over from the living room and hopped onto Ye Xiu's lap. He gave a purr as Ye Xiu stroked the cat's back.

Huang Shaotian was chattering animatedly to anyone and everyone, every so often directing a question to Ye Xiu. He followed Yu Wenzhou's lead and answered with non-committal hums and uh-huhs, not really listening. Huang Shaotian kept asking Zhou Zekai questions as well, but always ended up cutting him off before he could give an answer. Xiao Shiqin had taken out some of his things and had started tinkering with them slowly spreading out his mess to the other parts of the table and Zhang Jiale had taken to playing with the random gears that came his way. Wang Jiexi had taken out a plant magazine from who knows where and was looking up decorative cacti.

When the clock struck 4'o clock exactly, another brother stepped through the door. He crossed the room efficiently and met Ye Xiu at the head of the table.

"Ye Xiu," he greeted, sticking out his hand. Ye Xiu took it. "I am Zhang Xinjie. It's nice to meet you. I'm your older brother by three years."

"Nice to meet you." He gave him a lazy smile. "As you know, I'm Ye Xiu, and this is Ye Qiu."

Zhang Xinjie gave the cat a rub behind the ears. The cat leaned into his touch and purred contently. "He's a cute cat. Just like his owner." He pulled away his hand from Ye Qiu's head to lay it on Ye Xiu's to give him a head pat.

Ye Xiu felt his face flush.

"Hmm? You're a little red. Are you getting sick?"

Zhang Xinjie brushed Ye Xiu's bangs away from his face and bent down to press his own forehead to his. Ye Xiu could feel himself getting hotter.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you have a fever. If you're ever feeling unwell, feel free to come to me. I'm studying to become a doctor."

Ye Xiu nodded looking at his lap, not trusting his voice to not make a squeaking noise. As a result, he wasn't able to see the piercing glares the other brothers sent toward Zhang Xinjie nor the man's smirk in response.

Zhang Xinjie went to sit at his place at the table and finally there were only two chairs left.

He heard the last two before he saw them.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you want to meet your new brother?" a growl came out from the other room.

"Hmph! What's one more older brother when you already have eight?!"

In came Han Wenqing dragging the youngest in by the collar. He was unceremoniously shoved into a chair, and the last one at the other head of the table was taken by Han Wenqing.

"Ye Xiu." He was acknowledged by the oldest brother. He jerked his head toward the sulking blond. "That's Sun Xiang. It's nice to meet you, isn't it xiao Xiang?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you or whatever."

"You are _welcome_ in our family."

Sun Xiang rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, gege." He nodded his head toward the elder. "I've just been getting to know everyone a little bit." He then excitedly addressed the question he had been keeping since the beginning. He was so happy to talk about his baby. "So I hear you all play Glory?"

Han Wenqing huffed a small laugh. "Play Glory? Oh we do much more than just play. What's your username, didi?"

Ye Xiu smiled and tilted his head coyly (read: cutely). "One Autumn Leaf."

Sun Xiang suddenly stood up, almost knocking over his chair in the process.

"You mean you're the number one battle mage One Autumn Leaf, also known as the Battle God?!"

"The one and only. Also, I thought you didn't play Glory?"

Sun Xiang sat back down and crossed his arms. "I- I don't! I wouldn't play even if I was paid to! It's just 'cause living in this house full of Glory geeks that I know!"

"Er... Okay then."

Huang Shaotian was whisper yelling into Yu Wenzhou's ear, "Oh My God! I can't believe he's hot and he's a top tier Glory god! This is the best!"

Meanwhile, Han Wenqing's eyes were sparkling with something like hunger. Or maybe lust.

"So we finally meet in person, One Autumn Leaf."

"Do I know you? Are you on my friend list or something?"

Han Wenqing smirked.

"Desert Dust."

"What?"

"I'm Desert Dust."

"Wait. You mean my new elder brother is my so called "number one rival"?"

"Hey don't forget me! I'm Troubling Rain!"

"Swooksaar."

"Vaccaria."

"Life Extinguisher."

"Immovable Rock."

"Dazzling Hundred Blossoms!"

"... Cloud Piercer."

"...F*ck. What kind of house is this?"

Ye Xiu stared at the brothers, gaping. How could it be that all (minus one) of his new brothers were all gods?

"Come on, come on! Let's PK! PKPKPK!" Huang Shaotian burst out excitedly.

"Tournament style maybe? I'll sit out though, since I'm a cleric," suggested Zhang Xinjie.

"I'll watch. N-not that I'm interested in the Battle God or anything! I just want to see you guys get pummeled!" exclaimed Sun Xiang.

Han Wenqing had gotten up from his chair and swiftly crossed the room to the other side of the table. He scooped up Ye Xiu, bridal style, with Ye Qiu still in his lap.

"W-wait! Put me down!" He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, hanging on for dear life.

"We settle this now. Don't struggle."

And Han Wenqing walked off carrying a blushing Ye Xiu leaving the others to follow behind.

The others looked at one another and nodded in silent agreement.

"Whoever wins gets the first date with him."


End file.
